It is well known that breast feeding is highly recommended and preferred over bottle feeding. The physical experience of breast feeding enhances bonding between the mother and baby. Further, breast milk provides immunoglobulins to the baby, thus conferring passive immunity to the baby through the mother.
However, virtually every mother who attempts to breast feed her baby experiences sore and painful nipples at some point. For many women, this can lead to cracked, bleeding nipples, and even breast infections. Such experiences cause many women to abandon breast feeding. Presently, there is no satisfactory treatment for these conditions that provide immediate relief. Typically, doctors prescribe topical preparations including, for example, lanolin, to ease soreness, and recommend air drying nipples. However, it is generally difficult to breast feed while using such preparations as an infant nurses every two to three hours and topical solutions need to be removed. Also, it is very difficult in today's world to “air dry” nipples.
Devices including nipple shields are known and include the Medela™ Contact Nipple Shield made by Medela, Inc., of McHenry, Ill. This shield is worn over the nipple and areola, and is designed to help correct latch-on difficulties, especially in the case of women who have inverted nipples. The shield has holes in the nipple area to allow breast milk to flow through. The shield also includes a cut-away portion in the base area (in the area of the areola). The Medela™ shield is available in different sizes to accommodate different sized nipples.
Doctors do not recommend using nipple shields like the Medela™ shield to treat sore nipples, because such use does not correct the underlying problem (incorrect latching-on) and creates additional problems. Specifically, use of such shields causes the mother to receive less stimulation, thus causing a decrease in milk production, and thereby causing diminished milk supply and diminished weight gain of the baby. Other problems associated with the use of such shields include: nipple confusion, whereby the baby may become so used to the shield that he or she may refuse the mothers natural nipple; a decreased ability of the baby to smell and feel the mother; and a negative effect on bonding between the baby and the mother.
Another available nipple shield is the Hobbit™ Breast Shell, made by Medela, Inc. of McHenry, Ill. The Hobbit™ Breast Shells are for protecting sore nipples from further irritation. The Hobbit™ Breast Shell is a rigid, dome-shaped, multi-piece shell which overlies the areola and nipple to protect them from irritation, for example from clothing. The shell includes through holes which allow air to circulate around the nipple. The Hobbit™ Breast Shell cannot be worn during breast feeding.
Neither of these devices, nor known treatments, help to ease pain and soreness during breast feeding. Thus, there is a great need for a device which eases pain and soreness during breast feeding, where nipple stimulation is unaffected by the device, which preserves the baby's ability to smell and feel the mother, that does not give rise to nipple confusion, and accommodates nipples and areola of all sizes.